


indelible [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: [podfic of indelible, written by dytabytes]The key is to remember that Bruce is a physicist at heart.





	indelible [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527658) by [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes). 



> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange (#ITPE) 2012 as a gift to Emerald Embers. Enjoy!

**Length:** 4:30

**Downloads:**  
Mediafire: ([mp3, 4.3 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?3c15e7isocfx3y1) ; [m4b, 2.4 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?v2yzkv8mwzumcwv)) 

**Streaming:**  


**Original post:** [on DW](https://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/22597.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
